


A Little Night Music

by soulgyrl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Love, M/M, Parentlock, Rosie starts school, parental worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgyrl/pseuds/soulgyrl
Summary: While we try to teach our children all about life, our children teach us what life is all about.-Angela SchwindtShort one-shot. Sherlock is worried about Rosie starting school. He and John have a little conversation as John helps allay Sherlock's fears.





	

“For the love of god, Sherlock, do you have any idea what time it is? Why are you out here playing your violin at… three-ten in the morning?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Couldn’t sleep? Why not? Sherlock, are you ill, or is something…. Ohhh…I know.”

John gave a little chuckle and shook his head.

“You’re worried about her, aren’t you? Worried about sending her off. Sherlock, love, we’ve been over this…how many times now? She’ll be fine. She’s ready for this.”

Sherlock lowered his violin and looked at his partner. “ _I’m_ not ready for this, John. She’s so small and…and…. Well, what if the other kids are mean to her? Kids can be cruel, John…as I know from experience.”

“Oh, Sherlock. It’s _pre-school_ , for heaven’s sake. It’s not like we’re sending her off to boot camp. You know you’re more worried about this than she is, don’t you? She’s a smart girl she knows how to handle herself.”

Sherlock snorted. “That’s _exactly_ the reason I’m…concerned. She’s a _very_ intelligent little girl. No doubt she’ll be the brightest one in the class, and that’s what other kids don’t like, John. They don’t like it when you’re smarter than they are. That’s when the taunts, and jabs, and cruel tricks start at your expense. Like I said, I _know._ ”

John walked over to Sherlock and gently ran a hand across his cheek.

“I love you for this, you know that. You’re maddening over it, but I love you for it. Now, I’m going to go into the kitchen and make us tea, and then we are going to sit and drink our tea, and _then_ you are going to agree to accept the fact that our daughter is growing up and come back to bed with me…okay?”

Sherlock sighed heavily. “Yes…okay.”

John smiled and went to the kitchen, switched on the kettle, and readied the tray. Sherlock continued with his music.

\---------------------------------

Within ten minutes John was back. He placed the tray on the coffee table and motioned for Sherlock to come sit. And he asked…

“Anyway, what is that tune you’re playing? I don’t believe I’ve ever heard that one before.”

“You haven’t. I’m writing it for Rosie. I think I’ve got it finished. Would you like to hear it? There are lyrics, too. It’s not very long.”

“Wow, by all means. Play away.”

Sherlock began:

_There is a girl, a little girl_

_As bonny as can be_

_With eyes of blue, and hair of gold_

_She means the world to me_

_She likes to walk along the beach_

_And when she takes my hand_

_We dance around the water’s edge_

_And frolic in the sand_

_How happy has she made our lives_

_She brings us so much joy_

_A kind of love that can’t be bought_

_Nor time ever destroy_

_There is a girl, a little girl_

_As bonny as can be_

_With eyes of blue, and hair of gold_

_She means the world to me_

“Sherlock,” John said, slightly choked up, “that’s…beautiful; short and sweet.”

“Really? You think she’ll like it?”

"Rosie will love it. You should play it for Mrs. H, too. Now, come sit here beside me and drink your tea while it’s still hot.”

The two sat sipping their drinks in silence for some minutes before Sherlock finally spoke.

“Do you think she’d be pleased, Mary I mean, with the way we’ve raised Rosie? It’s on my mind a lot to tell the truth. I think about raising a girl…and…I think of Eurus. I know, I know she was a…well, special case, but it just makes me realize all the things that can go wrong. I get so fearful sometimes. Rosie’s a feisty little girl; how could she not be with a former assassin for a mother and an army doctor father…then you throw me into the mix and…well… I just want to be sure we channel all that energy in the right direction, towards the right ambitions.”

“Damn, Sherlock,” John chuckled, “you _are_ taking this fatherhood thing _very_ seriously. I think you’re ahead of _me_. And to answer your question, I think Mary would be proud of the way we’ve handled her daughter. Rosie’s being raised by many people who love her…who loved her mother. I’m more nervous about explaining the whole scenario of her mother’s death to her someday. We can only try to do our best, Sherlock, and judging by the happy state that little lass is in the majority of the time, I’d say we are doing a bloody, fine job of it. Now, no more fussing. Finish your tea, and then maybe I have a little something to get your mind off the matter.”

Sherlock gave John a knowing grin and finished his tea in one gulp.

They were ready to make a little night music of their own.

 

 

 


End file.
